


what killed the cat

by radregeneration



Series: warden nirvana surana [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, the warden is at skyhold. thats it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radregeneration/pseuds/radregeneration
Summary: scout harding is curious. first enchanter surana-theirin answers her questions.
Series: warden nirvana surana [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149182





	what killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> hii so this heavily diverges from canon. all u need to know is that  
> 1) nirvana surana resigns from her position as warden commander & arlessa to be the first enchanter of the ferelden circle of magi  
> 2) the ferelden circle changes A Lot during this time & doesn't dissolve when other circles do, so nirvana is still first enchanter  
> 3) nirvana is at skyhold because she wants to. i haven't figured out why but she's there  
> 4) implied/referenced alistair/female surana & harding/female mage adaar. hawke is also a mage  
> 5) nirvana & alistair have a baby .. her name is mirian

“Excuse me?” 

Nirvana looked up from the letter she was reading- the Messenger's scratchy writing was better than it was years ago, but it still took much concentration to read. In front of her, stood a Dwarven woman in Inquisition scout armor, modified to accommodate her lack of arms. 

"Yes, Scout..?" Nirvana tilted her head, unable to recall the woman's name. 

"Harding." 

"Harding," she nodded. 

"First Enchanter, your presence is requested in the war room," Harding reported. Her posture was stiff and professional; it reminded Nirvana of the newer Wardens who would freeze up in her presence and over-compensate for their nerves with rigidity. 

"Of course. Let me see if Fiona or Vivienne can watch Miri," she said warmly in attempt to diffuse the scout's nerves. It seemingly worked as Harding's posture relaxed when Nirvana picked up her daughter. The toddler happily mumbled a few words and made grabby hands at her mother's earrings. Nirvana huffed, adjusting the child. 

"She's cute," Harding smiled a bit as the toddler continued her attack on Nirvana's jewelry. 

"Yes, she's very cute, as well as a troublemaker." 

Harding followed close behind the First Enchanter as she made her way to Skyhold's library. After a few moments, the dwarf asked, "You have a husband?" 

"Yes." 

"And he is a mage, too?" 

"No," Nirvana laughed. "Why do you ask?" 

"You know how relationships with people who aren't mages are. You're married with a daughter. You're wildly successful and influential. To call you a role model would be an understatement." 

"I'm a person just like you," she frowned, "This hero worship- Hero of Ferelden, Champion of Kirkwall, Herald of Andraste. It's not good for your psyche. Practically begging for pride demons to crawl all over your dreams. Luckily, I seem to attract lust and wrath demons more than anything." 

When she looked to Harding, she was frowning deeply. Nirvana couldn't help but to laugh, "They're easy to resist. I do worry about Hawke and Adaar sometimes." 

"Adaar is strong. She won't- she can fight them," Harding said determinedly. 

"It's not always a matter of strength. But you know her better than me," she smirked at the scout's blush. 

"It's- Yes, I know her. She's one of the strongest, bravest people I know. I couldn't do half the things she does," she looked forward, avoiding the considering look the First Enchanter gave her. 

She nodded, "It's good that she has a friend like you. Someone in her corner. It's more than what most have." 

"Most mages?" Harding raised an eyebrow. 

"I didn't say that, but yes. Mages rarely have someone to support them. I was lucky to have made friends when I did. Hawke had her friends- she still has the dwarf. Adaar has you and her inner circle," Nirvana said then the two remained silent for a few more moments. Finally she asked, "If it comes to it, are you willing to do what is right by her? Even if that means killing her?" 

"I- I don't know, I don't want to think about that," she shook her head. 

"I understand, but think about it later. It's the price of relationships with mages."


End file.
